One More Kiss
by femmequeen
Summary: Freechamp one shot. During a hostage situation Connie is called back into the ED, but not before she gives Rita one more kiss.


**Last Freechamp piece for a while as I'm going to try my hand with Berena, but still taking requests because this ship is forever.**

 _For my world, my inspiration, my love._

 **connie having to go back into the ed when there's a really dangerous situation eg a fire bc she's the only one w knowledge of cardiothoracics & before she goes back into the ed she gives rita a fucking passionate kiss on the mouth, revealing their relationship to everyone**

The overcast sky hindered any ray of sunshine that attempted to reach the hospital grounds, and its shadow gave the impression that every shade of colour had been drained from the world. Patients were scattered across the car park – some confined to beds; many mobile but clutching injuries covered in various dressings; all blanched from fear. The disturbed silence that hung around the small crowd was broken only by the nurses who offered words of comfort and necessary treatment wherever possible.

During the evacuation of the Emergency Department there had been yelling, confusion, and a single gunshot fired. The second that trigger had been pulled the hospital was in disarray.

Thankfully the bullet had been fired as a warning rather than an attempt to main, but this did little to alleviate the severity of the situation. What started as a woman being admitted with an aortic aneurysm, a notoriously serious yet difficult to diagnose condition, turned into her husband becoming frustrated with the slow treatment of the NHS – and, in turn, this prompted him to retrieve his gun in a misguided attempt to save the person he loved. Now, a small theatre team were battling to save the life of a woman under the aim of her husband's weapon.

Minuscule specks of rain started falling from the grey sky, and served only to add to the gloomy ambience of the current circumstance – Holby City Hospital was being subjected to a hostage situation. Henrik Hanssen was deep in conversation with the armed policeman and negotiators who had surrounded the perimeter and quickly deemed it unsafe to enter the building.

From a distance, Connie Beauchamp and Rita Freeman eyed him nervously. They were desperately waiting for further instructions since being tasked, as head of their respective roles, with organising the treatment of patients without the extensive resources of the department. Their hearts were set fiercely on keeping every patient stable until the situation was resolved, but emergency cases were rarely predictable and the uncertainty of every second that passed left them both on edge.

A few minutes passed before Henrik started walking towards them with a grave expression.

"We need a cardiac surgeon." Henrik announced. His voice was remarkably calm considering the situation, but stress seeped into his demeanour through tightly pursed lips and his fearful eyes betrayed the usually soothing presence he upheld in times of adversity. Everyone knew the name he was going to say before he even uttered it. "Mrs Beauchamp …"

"No!" a voice exclaimed. It was Rita, and the surgeon Henrik had just named was the love of her life. He looked at her sternly, oblivious of this fact, before turning to Connie and continuing.

"Ms Naylor is waiting for you in theatre. I understand that these circumstances are rather questionable, and I would not demand a valued member of staff to put themselves in danger, but I will point out that saving the life of the perpetrator's wife may … appease him."

Connie was standing motionless amongst the mass of patients when she felt the gaze of every staff member fall upon her. She was their Clinical Lead, an example of the standard her team should aim to perform at and, in this moment, a great cardiac surgeon. She heard the blood start rushing through her ears as the adrenaline began to take hold. Despite the disagreeable prospect of operating under the aim of a man who could pull the trigger and end her life at any complication there was a fire alight within her. This was her calling – to be a good doctor; to match Jac in her courage of putting other people's lives before her own; to save someone. This is what she loved.

The true tragedy was that the only thing she loved more was the terrified blonde nurse standing in front of her – but Rita had already seen the hunger in her eyes the second surgery was mentioned.

"Please don't do anything stupid" was Rita's response, her voice cracking slightly. She was terrified of losing the woman she loved, but understood Connie's desire to help relieve the circumstances that currently held her department in jeopardy – and this dedication was one of the reasons why she was remarkable, and so lovable. It was the small fracture in her professional tone, though, that gave way to a deeper meaning to this simple sentence. What she was saying was _go if you have to but please, please come back to me_ \- and Connie knew that.

Without a second thought Connie walked towards Rita with an undeniable sense of purpose, and deftly pulled her into a slow and passionate kiss. She revelled in every aspect that her senses had the opportunity to indulge in – the softness of her lips, the slightly sweet taste of her lip balm, and the familiar smell of her hair that reminded her of waking up in the middle of the night and shifting slightly in order to be closer to her soulmate.

Rita wrapped her arms around Connie's neck and deepened the kiss further, standing on tiptoes in order to pull her closer and better grasp at the curls of her hair. The staff around them looked shocked. The concept of them having a relationship was completely unexpected, and now they were kissing in a manner that was verging on obscene in front of everyone. Even Henrik looked a little displaced – apparently this reaction was one that not even he had anticipated.

Connie pulled away, and held Rita's head firmly in her hands.

"I love you," she said. "Whatever happens in there I love you."

Rita reached up to grasp Connie's hands. "

"I love you too. Now go save life." She firmly pushed the hands away, and stepped back into the crowd of people. Connie turned around to look at Henrik. Her usually perfect hair was now noticeable tousled, and lipstick was smeared across the bottom half of her face.

"I'm ready."


End file.
